Learning to Fly
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: Superboy wasn't Cadmus's only experiment. When the team discovers a second clone the Justice League decides to take her in. Now she must learn to live a life that was never hers to begin with. Will she succeed or will she be swallowed up by the very shadows that created her?
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Meeting

**Cadmus facility**

**8:30 p.m.**

"Dr. Shaw how is the project?"

"The procedure was much more successful than with Project KR. Despite some…difficulties Project HK appears to be recovering at an incredible pace. She will be mission ready in about two weeks." The red-haired scientist said.

The dark-haired man sitting at the head of the table smirked.

"The league still has no idea that we obtained the DNA from several of their members during the Blockbuster incident?"

"They are completely unaware."

Several scientists laughed.

"It makes no difference that Project KR escaped. Project HK will be an even greater success then KR was."

"What if the Justice League or those brats come snooping around again?"

"If they come, then Project HK will simply wipe them out."

There was another round of laughter.

"Soon, everyone sees the light."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Two weeks later**

**Cadmus Facility**

"This way." Kaldur said as he led his team down a narrow hallway.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Robin asked.

"I reviewed the plans of Cadmus before we came here. I am certain this way will lead us to the lab."

After walking around aimlessly for what seemed like hours they eventually found the same lab where they had first discovered Superboy. Standing in the middle of the lab was a single pod.

Batman was right: Cadmus was continuing their attempt to build the ultimate warrior.

"Robin, find out who is in that pod." Kaldur told their youngest member.

Robin was at the computer before his leader even finished the sentence. He hacked into the system and began looking for any information on the person in the pod.

Wally walked to the pod and wiped the glass to reveal the sleeping face of a young girl.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Project HK." Answered Robin.

"What?"

"Project HK." He answered again. "Cadmus was trying to build the ultimate warrior with DNA they stole from several league members; the result is this 'Project HK.'"

Wally took another look at the girl and let out a whistle.

"For a clone on ice, she is hot."

Artemis smacked him in the head.

"What are we going to do with her?" Superboy asked.

He was actually kind of glad there would be somebody else on the team that was a clone like him. Even though Superman was actually starting to talk to him the young hero knew there was a long way to go before the Man of Steel would completely accept him.

"Robin, get all the information you can about this girl. I will contact the League." Aqualad said.

Robin was already typing away.

30 minutes later had the entire Justice League inside the underground lab of Cadmus. Batman had been skeptical at first when Aqualad told him about the second clone, but decided to investigate after Robin confirmed everything the Atlantean had told him.

"Robin, open the pod." Batman ordered.

He obeyed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seeing Double

The person in the pod slowly opened their eyes and everyone gasped as they stared at a duplicate of Hawkgirl. From the hair to the eyes to the wings it was like staring into a mirror; if she didn't have the appearance of a teenager she would be an exact copy of the winged heroine.

Although she tried to hide it as she stared at the young girl in front of her the grownup Hawkgirl couldn't help but be surprised at the similarities between the two of them. She now understood how Superman had felt when he first laid eyes upon Superboy. At least, she understood a small part of his feelings.

The girl stared at all of them with an unreadable expression on her face. She turned her head when a dark-skinned boy approached her.

"We mean you no harm." he said when he saw that she was reaching for her weapon.

He placed his hand on her shoulder very slowly to show her that he meant no harm. She tensed up when he touched her and tightened her grip on her weapon.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I am Project HK. A clone created from the DNA obtained from members of the Justice League. My primary DNA comes from Justice League members, the Hawkgirl and the Hawkman. My primary mission is to destroy the Justice League and the group known as the Young Justice."

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm having a little bit of writer's block at the moment. The next chapter will be longer.


End file.
